


Any Lifetime With You

by starsgazeback



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Light Angst, M/M, Post 3x06, implied immortal!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazeback/pseuds/starsgazeback
Summary: "Who’s to say you’ll actually want me forever-”“It’s not often Shadowhunters love more than once. You’re it for me, Magnus. I am going to love you forever.”---Alec and Magnus talk about war, forever, and a box.





	Any Lifetime With You

Magnus leaned against the doorway seeing Alec’s head resting in his hands, his elbows on the balcony wall, “Alexander I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I didn’t mean-”

“No Magnus, I’m sorry,” Alec turned to look at him as he made his way onto the balcony, “this is a conversation you’ve had to have over and over. You’re the one that has to lose the ones that you love.” Magnus stepped closer to him, arms wrapping around his waist, “I just… I don’t want to be just another memory in a box to you.” Alec confessed in a whisper.

Magus let him forehead drop against Alec’s shoulder, shaking his head slightly, “You could never be just that, never.”

“You know, I never cared if I died on mission before I met you. I knew my siblings would be fine without me, and I know you would too but, you’re the one I want more time with, the one I’ll never have enough time with.”

Magnus looked up at the Shadowhunter, eyes wide hearing the words that Alec hadn't said out loud, “You’re talking about forever.”

“I want forever with you, and I know that’s selfish, because in reality I’m the one that will have to leave you.”

“Who’s to say you’ll actually want me forever-”

“It’s not often Shadowhunters love more than once. You’re it for me, Magnus. I am going to love you forever.” Alec’s eyes held more honestly in that moment than Magnus thought he’d ever seen.

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, leading him to the balcony sofa and sat, Alec following suit, their hands still connected.

“I won’t be you know. I won’t be fine when you’re gone.” They let that sit in the silence for a moment. Tears were threatening to spill, Magnus blinked them away, “I don’t want to keep fighting wars, Alec. I want a moment to breath, to exist, with you.” Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec’s, letting his eyes shut.

“I wish we could just run away from all this war.”

“You would never do that”

“You’re right, I couldn’t. But I want to. I want that moment to exist too, just me and you. And we’ll get it one day, I promise you. That is something I will _never_ stop fighting for."

Magnus smiled up at Alec, soft eyes and slow blinks, “Me too,” he paused, taking a deep breath before confessing, “I want to spend forever, safe and happy with you.” Alec’s eyes met his, surprise and love beaming out of them and Magnus immediately felt safe in forever with him, as they silently exchanged a vow: we will find a way.

Magnus continued, “One of the bravest and most selfless men I’ve ever met,” Alec shook his head, “who is terrible at taking compliments,” Magnus teased with a laugh.

"It’s not true.” Blush was creeping up Alec’s neck.

“It is true. You. Are. Perfect,” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “And I adore you.”

Alec smiled down at their still joined hands, before a teasing smirk appeared “So what _would_ you put in the box?”

Magnus glared at him, but there was no heat behind it.

“Hmm, well there’s the omamori charm, Oh! Those God awful photobooth pictures we took in Tokyo-” Alec cut him off with a laugh, and Magnus easily joined in, “See, look at all of the memories we’ve already created. I can’t wait for a lifetime of those with you, as long as we can get.”

"I will happily spend any lifetime with you," Alec leaned in and they both smiled into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> One of those short scenes that pop in my head that I've had saved in my phone for a few months.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr and Twitter @acoupleofcows
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
